


Knife to Meet You

by arsonblackwood



Series: Rory Forbes/Cassandra Martin AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Slaughter Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen, before Eric does the thing, ft a cursed Slaughter artifact, if you're here from tiktok hi!, takes place during the early 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonblackwood/pseuds/arsonblackwood
Summary: Transcript of statement of Aurora ‘Rory’ Forbes, regarding an encounter with an unusual mugging on her way home from shopping. Statement taken May 1st, 1990 by Eric Delano, Archival Assistant of the Magnus Institute.
Series: Rory Forbes/Cassandra Martin AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019089





	Knife to Meet You

**[TAPE RECORDER TURNS ON]**

**DELANO:** Please state your name and subject of your experience, for the record, please.

 **FORBES:** Ok, um, my name is Aurora Forbes, but I prefer to be called Rory by my friends. I’m giving a statement about a mugging gone wrong, well, I think it was a mugging. Mostly it seemed like he just wanted to kill me.

 **DELANO:** And the date of the encounter?

 **FORBES:** April 27th, 1990.

 **DELANO:** Alright, statement taken live from subject on May 1st, 1990, by Eric Delano, Archival Assistant of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins.

 **FORBES:** I’m a university student at Oxford. I’m studying to get a Masters in Library Science, but my main hobby is thrifting and upcycling clothing, I’m a bit of an amateur tailor. That’s why I was out so late. I was browsing the stacks of clothing, looking for my next project, and suddenly it was dark outside and I was being told to leave.

Normally this late I would have gotten a cab, but I was close enough to my dorms and money was a bit tight that month, so I opted to walk home. I didn’t exactly look female at the time, so that helped my sense of safety, but I still got out my pepper spray, just in case.

I was about a third of the way back when I noticed that I was being followed. He was tall, but sort of hunched over like he was trying to hide the fact, and wore a cap that hid his face and a long black coat.

Then he noticed that I noticed him and quit trying to be inconspicuous and tried to rush me.

Yelling out that I had pepper spray didn’t deter him, which was weird, because usually guys like that are looking for an easy mark, not a fight, but that just seemed to encourage him. Another weird thing was that he didn’t demand for me to hand over my bag like a mugger would, it was like he was just looking for a fight. And I gave him one. Not at first though.

At first I tried to spray him and when that didn’t seem to affect him; to dodge him by running down an alley, not my smartest move, I’ll admit, but I panicked, ok! I never thought I would be in that situation and hadn’t exactly planned ahead for this one!

I tried to fend him off with a 2x4 I had picked up in the alley. That was when he stabbed my hand, not my dominant one thankfully, but it still hurt and I screamed, loudly, and kicked at him, which surprised him, I guess, because he let go of the knife, which was still embedded in my hand.

The knife was really more of a dagger, real fancy too, not one you would take to go mugging.

It’s a bit of a blur after that, me taking the knife out, me stabbing him, the police showing up, me having to convince the police that he attacked me and I was defending myself.

I got four stitches in my left hand from that stab wound.

The man is fine, he’s in hospice, recovering from me stabbing him, six times.

But something always struck me as weird is that when that man let go of the dagger, there was a brief moment of clear fear before I turned his own weapon against him.

 **DELANO:** Statement ends. And where is the dagger now?

 **FORBES:** In police evidence.

 **DELANO:** And the man?

 **FORBES:** James Barnabas, he’s, get this, an accountant with steady work and a family. There was no reason for him to be stabbing anyone in alley’s, let alone mugging. And he claims he isn’t sure where he got the dagger in the first place!

 **DELANO:** You believe him?

 **FORBES:** Not really, but I do believe that there’s something supernatural about the dagger though. I’ll be trying to get it after I’m done pressing charges for assault though. I’m also getting a restraining order against him.

 **DELANO:** What are your plans with it?

 **FORBES:** To submit it here for testing. That’s the Magnus Institute’s thing isn’t it? Investigating the unnatural? You’ve got an Artifact Storage for a reason.

 **DELANO:** [sounds of surprise] Well, yes, you would like to be part of the follow-up?

 **FORBES:** Yes. I want to know more about what happened to me.

 **DELANO:** Good, if I could have your details please, Ms. Forbes?

 **FORBES:** Of course, I look forward to working with you, and please, call me Rory.

**[TAPE RECORDER SHUTS OFF]**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more stories on here! Mostly standalone transcripts that are too long to put on my tiktok, but stories nonetheless!


End file.
